spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge
Transcript (Episode begins with Perch accidentally knocking his cup stack over to wave to Krabs) Krabs: Ahoy mateys! Granite: Alright a Krabs the next part of the challenge is to make an 8 foot tower using the pile of cups in front of you. Krabs: Here’s the souvenir. (Krabs fosses Granite a snail shell) Granite: That’s dark. Krabs: Eh, whatever. (As Krabs begins his cup stack, Keanu shows up) Keanu: Got the souvenir. (Keanu chucks a mini skyscraper and impales Steve’s leg) Steve: OUCH! (Keanu sees the others stacking cups and follows soot; Perch’s cup stack is at the 7 foot mark) Perch: I’M ALMOST THERE! (Triton sends a small breeze and knocks over Perch’s cup stack) Triton: Oh no, a simple gust of wind. Perch: NOOOOOO! Krabs: Hey Triton, did you just knock over Perch’s stack? Triton: Uhhhh nope! Krabs: Wait and didn’t you teleport to Pacific City? Perch: Haven’t you kept people from nominating you since you got yourself and Mindy nominated pretty early on in the season? Keanu: Didn’t you instantly throw Mindy under the bus? Why did you decide to start dating Girly Teengirl? Triton: Hey you guys should really shut up before I do something. Keanu: What are you going to do? Try anything and you’ll get disqualified. Triton: Fine. You guys want the truth? I’ve been silently rigging this entire season so I can win, but it looks like you guys caught on. Notice how the guys like me in the previous three seasons went home almost right away? Yeah, I knew I would end up like that. (Girly Teengirl arrives but Triton doesn’t notice) Triton: Throwing Mindy under the bus? Pretty obvious why I did that, save my own skin. Not winning challenges? I stopped the people I know would have nominated me that episode from winning, but didn’t win myself so it wouldn’t be obvious what I was doing. (Girly Teengirl starts stacking cups after turning in her souvenir, very confused) Granite: Girly Teengirl begins to stack, Krabs is at two feet. Triton: The girl? I never cared about her, but I knew she cared about me! So what did I do? Say yes when she asked me out so that I would have somebody I knew would be stupid enough to bring me to the finale. Love struck idiot. Girly Teengirl: (softy) (softy) Oh, I see how it is. (Girly Teengirl gets her cup stack to eight feet tall, looking extra pissed off) Granite: Wow, Girly Teengirl wins! Triton: Hey can you nominate Keanu and Krabs for me? Thanks. Girly Teengirl: Oh, sure. (Cut to the nomination) Granite: Okay so Steve is in the E.R getting his leg wounds glued together. Girly Teengirl, nominate two people to be up for eviction. Girly Teengirl: I nominate Krabs, because Triton wanted me to. Triton: Damn straight. Girly Teengirl: But I also nominate TRITON. Triton: WHAT?! Girly Teengirl: I heard everything! We’re through! Triton: No, this isn’t fair! You can’t do this! Girly Teengirl: I just did. Bye bye now. Granite: What a shocking turn of events! Go vote for either Krabs or Triton to be evicted next! Keanu: This is insane. Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts